Zeroic Hero: Kamen Rider Gaim
by The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria
Summary: Kouta Kazuraba is someone from a world where he is the only one survive, and now he is in a different world with different ending. Now a new threat appears around Zawame City, forcing him to take the role of hero once more, this time accompanied by a female Kamen Rider, Mai Takatsukasa (not someone you knew of)


**Welcome! A New World to Fight For!**

In a barren city, filled with skyscrapers-turned rubbles and platforms and vines all over the place. The vines all have red fruits within few centimetres apart, as if the city is actually a forest, heaven for all creatures.

That would be true if the creatures mentioned are mindless creatures hunger for such fruit.

But all of those creatures are busy for an important event; an even that decides the king of that world.

At a quarry, the fight between two figures are going on, with each of them exchanging blades over blades.

The two figures are wearing exaggerated suits with one of them is seen as a red and white knight while the other is a blue and orange samurai.

All over the place are weapons of various types, all laid on the ground, waiting for anybody to pick them up and use them.

The samurai is wielding an orange blade, smashing his blade against the knight's white spear. He then goes to shove him away and leaving the blade, quickly running toward a green shield as the knight goes to grab a red bow, shooting an arrow made of energy toward his enemy.

The samurai is hit, but he grabs the shield anyway, throwing the shield to hit the bow away. He then moves the left, grabbing a cyan staff, using it to knock the knight away but failed as the knight is still has his spear to retaliate.

Or maybe that's what he intended to do.

The samurai lets himself getting hit, startling the knight. He quickly pulls the spear away, but the samurai has already gripping the tip of the spear and breaks it with his right arm and grabs the tip, shoving the blade straight toward the knight's face, smashing it deep with blood flowing from the head.

The knight falls onto the ground, rendered lifeless by his enemy.

The samurai pants in exhaustion as he takes a look at the battlefield.

So many bodies. So many people have died from this battle.

Slowly, he is limping away from the body of his nemesis, having his destination set on a white clothing blonde female lying on the ground close to him.

As he reaches her, he quickly pulls her head onto his lap, shaking her, "Mai… wake up…"

The woman opens up her eyes, showing her brown and red eyes to the samurai, slowly whispering at him, "Is it already over?"

He nods at her as she smiles, "Then… take this-"

"I don't want your fruit! I want you to live!"

"Don't waste your time… it's too late… for me…"

"No! I'm not gonna take the fruit without you by my side! Mai, please!"

"If you don't hurry… the fruit will be disappear… along with…"

She closes her eyes, with her head moves to the left, not moving an inch.

"Mai?" the samurai shakes her again, "Mai, wake up! Mai? MAI! MAAAI!"

The samurai's suit disappears, revealing a black-haired man as he is flooded with tears, dripping on her tears.

"How unexpected."

He turns to his front, seeing a man covered with layers of clothing, looking at him as the man speaks up to him, "For the first time in history, I have never see an event when the golden fruit disappears alongside the vessel; the Woman of the Beginning. Then again, she dies before able to present anybody the fruit."

"What now?"

"I guess, the world really did end. Look at this place. Is there anybody else around here? You even reject the chance of receiving the power from the golden fruit itself. There is no chance for any life to reappear on this land, ever."

"No… I know one way…"

The man pulls out an orange lock from his pocket, looking at the lock intently, "Kiwami Lockseed… is also a part of the previous golden fruit."

"You don't intend to…?"

 _LOCK OPEN!_

In front of him, a zip opens up with a blonde man appears out of the crack, wearing a silver bulky garment, smiling at him with a face identical to him, "Did you just called me?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zawame City is a city like any other cities, not much of any difference than any other places in this world.

But its main attraction seems to be stemming from its culture among younglings living there. Almost all of them love to dance.

Each day, on one particular spot, a large group of youngsters can be seen dancing on the particular spot, followed by a loud music.

This culture seems to be accepted by all the citizens here in this city, as a lot of people came here every day, enjoying the attraction as they support the young adults' performances.

And that very moment, somewhere on a bridge nearby, a man is always staring at them, watching them closely with a smile on his face.

The group of dancers have finally finished with their show, going for a break. One of them sits on the ground and is about to take a simple drink, but notices the man watching them.

He quickly walks away from there, not looking back at them.

The dancer watches his action as it disappears from his sight.

"Peco, what are you looking at?" another man calls him out.

"Owh, nothing, Zack. It's just that there's one person who seems to be watching us from afar, every day on that very spot over there," he points toward the bridge.

"Maybe he is our fan or something like that?"

"Maybe, but somehow he looks really familiar."

The man just walks away from there, slowly as he turns back toward the direction of the dancers.

He gives off a faint smile and keeps on walking away from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kouta Kazuraba has been staying in that world for a really long time; almost a month since his arrival.

It seems that in this world, all of the memories of those who knew him was wiped off from their brain. He knows exactly why, but he know it's futile to even have such thing be undone.

They are not even his real friends. They were dead long time ago.

According to a friend he knows of, this world has suffered a fate of an invasion from creatures of other dimension, similar to what happened in his world.

The only difference here is that all people here survived, with the protectors of this city managed to drive away the enemy.

If only his world could give off the same ending…

Kouta keeps on walking and walking and found himself entering a shop he particularly fond of; a café that serves variety types of desserts.

"Ah, you again!" the master of that place sees his face, quickly greets him, "Same again?"

"Yup, thanks."

Kouta goes to sit at the circular table at the middle of the café, filled with fruits on top of it.

The news on a TV nearby shows of a man seem to be successful in rebuilding the city after the last invasion, showing footage of him helping the workers there with their works. The news also praises for his hard works and willingness to step off from his position as an overseer of the city to help the city directly.

"Takatora… he is doing really well…"

His eyes wander around, seeing the same group of dancers hanging out at one spot of the café. He recognizes the spot as a place where a hated enemy of his used to sit there, tricking the dancers to join a dangerous sports that have nothing to do with dancing at all.

The door behind him opens up as he quickly turns around to see a customer walks into this place. His eyes quickly widen, seeing the face of the newcomer.

"Ah, Mitchy! Have you finished your studies in America?" the owner reacts at his appearance.

The man, Mitchy nods with a bright smile, "Yes, I am. I will be staying here from now on. I am gonna help my brother with anything."

"Good one. Now, how about your favorite parfait?"

"Please do so."

One of the dancer notices of him, quickly pointing him out, "Ah, Mitchy's here!"

The dancers quickly goes around him, greeting him, looking excited of his appearance in the parlour.

Kouta can't help but smirks, "What a crowd."

The owner leans at him, "Well, he used to be a regular here. He is also one of the best dancer in this city. Not to mention, a brother of the overseer himself."

"He must be really nice with them all."

"Well, you could say that arguments happen within a group once in a while, and these people are also that kind of group as well. Of course, that's what strengthening the bond of their friendships."

"How nice to have friends here…"

"Am I not your friend?" a female of black, long, wavy hair wearing a white shirt with blue jacket tied up around her waist is seen sitting beside him, speaking to Kouta. She quickly turns toward the owner, "Orange parfait, please."

The owner notices her, "Ah, your girlfriend?"

"Just a friend," she mutters, staring at him, "He kinda friend zoning me."

The owner turns toward Kouta in a slight annoyance, "What a cruel young man you are. How can you let a beautiful lady like her being rejected like this?"

"If you know the whole truth, you will learn why that relationship is a no-no."

"I don't want to know anymore," the owner quickly walks away from there.

Kouta turns toward her, annoyed, "What should I call you again? Is it Mai or Mina?"

"As you know, I have two names. You can call me by the name my mom gave to me, Mina Kazuraba, or by the name my real parents gave me, Mai Takatsukasa. Personally, I don't really mind."

"What are you doing here again, Mai?"

"I'm here for a work."

"Owh, what kind of work?" he glares at her.

She just shakes her head, "I have a work here, you know. I am working as an elite of Affliate, under the team Affliate Zero itself, as a balancer of both dimensions."

Things got silenced.

Kouta leans at her, "You mean, the threat of Helheim is still not ended yet?"

She nods, "Sagara is still alive, and he has started the invasion on a different dimension. Just like Femushinmu, this one is also a failure and now is moving toward ours dimension as well."

"Again?"

She nods in agreement, "I can't help but started to think that Sagara is mad at this world's Kouta and Mai for not picking either to eliminate all humanity or to turn all living creatures into Inves. He must be really shocked that they just decided to choose a third, made-up option."

"He's not doing a great job at being a game master in his own game."

Mai just nods, "That is why I am here."

"I thought you are here because you have no place to stay…"

"What!? I do have a place to stay! It's called Zawame City!"

"What about the Helheim Planet up there?"

"Nu,uh. I don't think I should even try to do that."

"Your favorite Jii-chan's house?"

"Hey, I am not a home-wrecker!"

"Yeah, right~!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In an office inside a building high on the sky, the man in the news, Takatora is looking toward the city below through the window with a knock is heard at the door.

"Come in."

The door opens up, with a man walks toward him, speaks up to him, "Sir, the report of the tree has been completed."

"Good. Leave it on the table."

"Yes, sir."

As the man is about to walk away from there, Takatora quickly turns around, calling him out, "Dai."

"Sir?"

"How is the project coming up?"

"So far the result has been giving quite a promise. We expected that they will be completed in a month."

"That's quite a progress."

"True. Thanks to the sponsorship from Black Card, we are able to gain much needed fund for its completion."

"Of course. Although it is quite a surprise for me when a big, famous group like that willingly to spend their money for an unknown project like ours."

"It is not a surprise, sir. Kureshima conglomerate has been one of the backbones for Black Card over years old, starting from your father."

"Maybe, maybe because we are one of the shareholders that share the same vision as the new leaders of the organization after the takeover."

"That is also a possibility, sir."

Takatora nods as he orders the man, "You may dismiss now. I will give a high hope on this project."

"I will not fail you, sir."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kouta and Mai now walking through the city side by side, still taking to each other.

"Are you sure about hiring me?" Kouta asks her, looking all serious as she mutters, "Why not? You need a permanent job and I need a friend to fight with. Besides, with that Kiwami of yours, we are unstoppable."

Kouta suddenly looking guilty, trying so hard to convey the right word, "Well… that's… so…"

She quickly notices of his inability for the conversation and comes up with a conclusion of her own, "No more Kiwami?"

"Something like that…"

"Looks like I am way stronger than you now. Guess you are my bitch from now on."

"Wow, did your parents taught you that word?"

"Nope. Jii-chan really loves to use that word."

Kouta nods in understanding, "He is kind of a dick sometimes."

"So, are you gonna join us?"

"Why not? It's really hard to get a proper job, not to mention that half-girly, half-manly baker is still picky about one's zodiac. Geez, he is really annoying."

Mai just stares at him in shock.

"What?"

"There's a feel of déjà vu there."

"I don't like the way you used those words."

Mai just smirks, signalling him to stop.

They are now standing in the middle of the road, with so many zippers open up, "They are here already."

"That many!? Isn't that's a bit too early for an invasion."

Mai turns toward him, "We are not facing against mindless, hunger-filled creatures Inves like before. This civilization has learned how to properly control them, something Overlord Rosyuo failed to do so last time."

"You mean, he is waging a war with a strategy in mind?"

"Unfortunately."

The two are about to step forward, but the same dancers from before, along with Mitchy enter the scene, moving past them as they screamed out, looking at the zippers, "Inves!?"

"But how!?"

Mitchy turns toward all people around, who are pointing fingers with confusion in their heads as he shouts at them, "Run! This place is dangerous!"

The zippers open up, with so many shelled creatures jumping down onto the street, starting their advancement toward people there.

The place is quickly turn empty, with Mai and Kouta are now hiding in the alleyway, sneaking at the dancers as three of them pull out a buckle with a slot at the middle of it and a knife-shaped object right at the side of the slot.

The three quickly wears the buckles, having a belt wrapped around them as they pulls out a lock each, unlocking them while they shout in unison, **"Henshin!"**

They quickly puts the locks onto the slots, cutting the front open with the knife.

Above them, three more zippers appear, open up three holes. Instead of monsters, grapes, an acorn and a walnut move slowly toward them and quickly moves onto their heads with their appearances changing.

 _BUDOU ARMS: RYU-HO! HA-HA-HA!_

 _KURUMI ARMS: MISTEEER KNUCKLEMAN!_

 _DONGURI ARMS: NEVER GIVE UP!_

Mitchy wears a green body suit with purple armor pieces on his body, looking like a Chinese warrior, having also a mask with purple eyes. He is holding a purple gun in his hand.

Zack and the other one wears brown body suit, with each look a lot like medieval squires. Zack wears a really huge gloves while the other one holds a mallet.

In these guise, these three are Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Knuckle and Kamen Rider Gridon.

The three quickly goes for an attack against the enemies, with the two watch from the alleyway silently.

Kouta then turns toward her, "Are we really going to watch them fight? We're not gonna help them?"

"Strange…"

"What now?"

"I thought that since you are a Kouta, you are just going to charge in into the fight without much hesitation."

"What do you mean by, a Kouta?"

Mai just chuckles, looking at him, "Wow, how much the war has fucked us up. We have really changed from who we used to be."

"Yeah, we used to be a lot more proactive in doing this kind of thing. I used to help people indiscriminately, even waging war with Yggdrasil themselves just for saving people."

"And I used to try to butt into anything and making sure that I know exactly what are you guys doing."

The two look at each other, smiling wide and turn their attentions back to the fight.

"Popcorn?" Mai suddenly asks, handing him a box full with sweet popcorns out of nowhere, making him asking her, "Where did you get that?"

"Um… golden power?" she moves her free fingers around, staring at him.

Kouta glares at her suspiciously, seeing a vine nearby as he sighs, "Did you just turned a Helheim fruit into popcorns?"

"What? It's not gonna turn anybody into Inves. My Helheim fruits are harmless."

"I find that hard to believe, but at the same time I wish for you to not just your powers without restrain."

"What's the point of having a godly power without using it? It's not like I invade the world or anything."

"You're not. You did bigger than that."

"Low blow!" she shouts at him in anger, elbows him on his right ribs as they keep on watching the show.

The three heroes are doing just fine against these monsters. They are veterans of a war before, so all of these enemies are nothing to him, compare to the next foe.

Another crack appears, with a monster with an image of a lion fused with a tree with long claws jump out of there, muttering something that cannot be translated by anybody there.

But something tells Mitchy that is not a good sign, "He can speak… is he an Overlord?"

"Overlord? There are still Overlord left?" Zack asks in shock as the other one wonders, "Is it the same like the one we fought before?"

"No idea, Jonouchi, but I know that we can't let him escape."

"Let's defeat him!" Jonouchi shouts as all three of them charge forward toward the newly appeared enemy, but the lion simply swipes its claw around, hitting them and pushing them away from there.

They try to attack again, but all of their attacks seem futile.

Kouta sighs as he speaks up, "Okay, enough of this show. I'll be moving out. Is it fine by you?"

Mai just shrugs, wondering, "Since when you care about my opinion?"

"True."

He runs toward the three, shocking them as Mitchy struggles to shout at him, "Run! G-get away from here!"

"Nope," Kouta responds, pulling out the same belt wore by the three as he continues his words, "From now on, this will be my stage!"

Zack sees the belt, whispering out loud. "Sengoku… Driver? Where did you get that?"

Kouta just ignores him as he wears the belt and pulls out a lock with orange in front of it and puts it onto the slot, cut it with the knife.

Like the other three, a crack appears above him, with a huge orange appears out of the zipper and goes onto his head.

 _ORANGE ARMS: HANAMICHI ON STAGE!_

Blue bodysuit appears around him, with the orange turns into his armor pieces, revealing his appearance as a masked samurai, along with an orange blade in his right hand, the Daidaimaru.

This is the hero of this story, Kamen Rider Gaim.

Pulling out another blade located on his waist, the Musou Saber, he charges forward and jumps toward the lion, quickly deflecting the claws and goes for a boot straight on its abdomen, pushing the lion away as they stand, facing each other.

The lion goes for another swipe but Gaim ducks quickly, moving under the attack and stands still on the other side, going for a downward slash from Daidaimaru, followed a stab on the stomach with Musou Saber. He then strikes some more with the Daidaimaru, ended the combo with both blades slashed in cross motion, throwing the lion away.

The lion struggles to stand up, looking at Gaim as he sprouts another words before pulling out a pink fruit out of him.

"He kept the fruit in him!?" Kouta asks in shock, "The new enemy is way clever, way better than I thought!

He quickly pulls out an orange lock as soon as the lion grabs a bite from the fruit.

After the meal, the lion quickly stands up, with his biological appearance seemingly changed, turning a bit bigger and from bipedal creature into a four legged lion, standing proud, looking at Gaim in anger.

The lion goes for a stomp onto him, but he quickly rolls out of the way, taking the time given to switch his lock on the belt with the one in his hand and jumps out of the way.

 _KACHIDOKI ARMS: IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI, EI, OH!_

As he lands on the ground far away from the giant lion, his orange armor has already flies off from him, replaced by a bulkier orange armor pieces, now making him look like a shogun.

Kouta then pulls out a huge orange gun, the DJ Gun and starts playing a really fast track and pulling the trigger toward the lion, shooting it down quickly.

But the lion won't stay put as it starts jumping and running away from there.

"Wait!" Kouta is about to run, chasing after it but Mai quickly calls him out, "How about you bring me along?"

"Then, what are we waiting for?"

She just smiles, pulling out the same belt and wears it around her waist. Mai pulls out a different lock, now with a closed flower in front of it as she mutters, "Be careful," and puts it onto the belt, cutting it open.

 _RAFFLESIA ARMS: ATARASHI NO SEKAI!_

Right above her, a really, really huge zipper opens up a really, really huge hole on the sky, with a giant closed flower flies down onto her, completely covering herself as it slowly opens up like a blooming flower. At the middle of it, Mai is now wearing a light green bodysuit with a magenta pieces of armor, looking like a queen along with a tiara on her helmet, shining green as her visor.

Acting as Kamen Rider Guardia, the petals slowly separated from each other as Kouta jumps onto one of them, turning into a floating platform as she also does the same on a different petal.

From one of the other petals, a long rifle are shot out of it with Guardia quickly grabbing it into her hands. The petals are then flying together, moving fast as they chase after the lion.

Mitchy and others just lying there, looking at them, "Who… are they… They look… familiar…"

Around one part of the city, the lion keeps on jumping around while avoiding fire from Kouta and Mai as she screams in anger, "I really hate something that just don't know how to give up!"

"You and me both! How about a trick to slow it down?"

"Might as well do it now!" she responds as one of the unmanned petals fly past the lion and smacks it right at the face.

Kouta pulls out the flags on his back and jumps upward toward the lion, smashing it down and lands on the ground.

The two riders are now standing on each side of the downed lion, as Kouta pulls out the lock and puts it onto a slot on the gun while some more armaments shot out of one of the petals toward Mai, attaching themselves onto the front of her gun. She also does the same with her lock.

 _KACHIDOKI CHARGE!_

 _RAFFLESIA CHARGE!_

With a click one triggers at the same time, beams from both sides are shot toward the lion, shooting the lion and completely destroying it into pieces, with an explosion erupts.

Both of them then reverts back to their human appearances, with the petals and their armors disappears into the cracks as they nod at each other, walking away from there.

But then someone stands before them.

Takatora Kureshima, alongside with some other military-like people standing in front of them, as the overseer moves closer to them, "May I know who you guys are and how did you two get a hold on the Sengoku Driver?"

 **End chapter.**

 **Yes, this is another Zeroic Hero story and happens in the same universe as Kamen Rider Drive one, but happens way after that story.**

 **I see how overpower Mai is, but there is a huge reason why this is even a thing in the first place. To know how our favorite female dancer-turned-goddess gets her own powerful Lockseed, make sure to wait for the next chapter.**

 **Next: Knowing of the upcoming invasion, Takatora wished for Kouta and Mai to help in protecting Zawame from the new threat. Mitchy slowly regains memory of the two. Also, an appearance of our favorite arrogant rider himself, back to action.**


End file.
